El Diario de Kitty Cheshire
by EydelynBlack
Summary: Kitty se siente triste ultimamente, ha terminado por destruir todo lo que ella tenia ¿Que es lo que pudo pasar? ¿Por que Daring y Lizzie estan tan juntos ultimamente? Kitzie Advertencia 2: Personajes muy ooc, pueden ser que en varios momentos los personajes queden fuera de contexto.


_Desquerido Diario:_

 _Yo soy Kitty Cheshire, hija del famoso Gato Cheshire, si exacto, ese gato sonriente que molestaba a Alicia en su cuento._

 _Soy una de las Maravillanas que escapo cuando la loca madre de Raven Queen hechizo el País de las Maravillas y casi destruye todo._

 _Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso. Es la típica larga historia que se resume a que yo salve a Lizzie de las garras de su madre y escape junto con Maddie y el sombrerero Loco, por desgracia dejando a Alistair, Alicia y Bunny en el camino._

 _Pero dejando atrás todo eso, puedo decir que de solo pensar en aquella niña que salve aquella ves hace que me estremezca._

 _Es sólo que... ¿Sabes? Seré directa: Me gusta Lizzie. SÍ, lo dije. Merezco un premio por eso._

 _No recuerdo como empezó a atraerme, tampoco nunca me importó ganarme su amor ya que Lizzie era lo demasiado tímida como para estar con otra persona. Además, no es por ser negativa pero... ella es una chica, yo una chica. No me sorprendería que me declare a ella y esta me rechace por ser mujer._

 _No me gusta hablar mucho sobre el tema._

 _Esta semana ha sido larga, y aun que no me creas, triste. No sé cómo remediar mis errores. Pensé que por fin haría algo bien, y si no salía como esperaba, sería un caos divertido. Pero no, no lo fue. Algunos dicen que la idea del suicidio no es tan mala ¿eh? Bueno, Hasta mi humor está por el suelo._

 _Tal vez debería contarte todo desde el principio..._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡No olviden votar por la peor vestida de la semana en el blog del espejito, alumnos de Ever After high! Hasta mañana, se despide su locutora Blon-...

Kitty apagó su Mirrorpad y lo lanzó a la cama de su compañera, Maddeline Hatter. Estaba lista para hacer una pequeña siesta gatuna cuando apareció una muchacha de cabello de corazón por la ventana, era Lizzie caminando sobre las nubes. Bajó delicadamente como un diente de león, y empezó a tararear y girar alrededor de la habitación.

¿Qué no-extraño? Pensó. Ella se acostó riendo en la cama de Maddeline y contempló una rosa que traía en sus manos.

-Oh, mi querida y adorada Kitty, ¿serías capaz de guardar un secreto?- Preguntó mientras arrancaba cada pétalo, y luego río como una niña- ¡Acabo de tener mi primera cita de cuento!

¿Qué? Susurró a sí misma. "Ella debe estar bromeando." Luego pensó. Aun así, le entró demasiada curiosidad.

-¿No es con una corona en la manga cuando termina el comienzo y comienza el final? (¿Desde cuándo la Reina de corazones tiene citas?).- Lizzie se giró para ver a los ojos a su amiga, sonriendo.

-¡Desde que el chico más encantador me invitó a salir!-Confesó, suspirando- Y él no es como todos los demás. Él... es diferente- Ella volvió a mirar la rosa- Él vio mi verdadero "yo".

Bien, eso había enfadado a Kitty, pero le enfadó algo peor aún.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no contestas en enigmañol?- Preguntó curiosamente. En el país de las maravillas, contestar con acertijos cuando te hablan en el enredado idioma es acto de cortesía común.

-Vivimos en Ever After High ahora. Deberíamos intentar encajar-Dijo Lizzie con una mirada perdida.

Esa respuesta dio más y más curiosidad. "¿Quién sería aquél que impulsa a Lizzie a sus más locas ideas? Tal vez le gustaría impulsarme también a mí a desgarrarle la cara." Volvió a pensar.

-¿Lizzie, quién te invitó a salir?

La princesa le enterró la mirada, perdida en otro mundo.

-Daring. Daring Charming. El Principe Daring Charming- Ella suspiró. Kitty, en cambio, explotó.

-Daring.-Repitió sin emoción, tragando la información...

-Sí, Daring.

-¿¡Daring!? ¿Acaso perdiste tu locura?- Exclamó la felina. Se esfumó de la rama, y apareció sentada frente a ella, en la cama de Maddie.

-¡Ciertamente, No lo he hecho!-Lizzie dijo-Yo le gusto a Daring: Realmente incomprendido. ¿Acaso eso no es una locura para ti?

-A Daring no le gusta nadie- Sonrió mientras estiraba sus piernas - su único amor es su reflejo. Es un egocéntrico narcisista, ¡y tú lo sabes bien!

-Pero tiene corazón, igual que yo. Además, estoy cien por ciento segura que me quiere. Apostaría mi corona a eso- Lizzie interrumpió. Se cruzó de brazos y se paró de la cama, dándole la espalda a su amiga. ¿Qué estambres le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo el "tener sentimientos y corazón" es una excusa para ella? De todos modos, no iba a discutir con ella, gastaría su tiempo en una pelea sin fin.

-Creo que debería desaparecer- Opinó, levantándose igualmente. Con una sarcástica sonrisa, Kitty hizo una reverencia y POOF, dejó sola a su amiga.

Ella se dirigió a la entrada principal del instituto y se sentó en una de las bancas de por ahí. Trató de no pensar en la escena de recién y buscó alguna victima para idear una broma. ¿Briar? No, ya la molesto ayer. ¿Hopper? Sólo necesitaría coquetearle para que se vuelva una rana. Aburrido. ¿Maddie? Ya se dedicó a cambiarle el shampoo por tinte de cabello. Dicen que el amarillo se lleva mucho esta temporada. Aburrido.

Sus ojos se posaron en un muchacho rubio, rodeado de chicas. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, con una cara de asco y envidia. De todos los hombres, inútiles y repugnantes ¿Por qué Daring tenía que conquistar a Lizzie primero? Pues, para Kitty él es un buen enemigo. Un enemigo que en sí ya había ganado la pelea, puesto que la princesa no tenía idea de lo que sentía la pobre gatita.

O tal vez no era muy tarde para que lo sepa.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora, Kitty rió para sí, cruzando las piernas y brazos.

Esta iba a ser una semana muy divertida.

-.-.-.-.-

 _Desquerido diario:_

 _Sabes algo, escribo esto desde que camino rumbo hacia el País de las Maravillas._

 _Muchos creen que es imposible ir de Ever After al País de las Maravillas pero yo sé que es mentira._

 _Es un proceso complicado pero no imposible; pues veras, mi Madre puede ir y venir sin problema alguno, mismo caso que con Darling Charming._

 _La salida con la que nos fuimos Lizzie, Maddie El sombrerero Loco y yo no fue descubierta por Grimm y por ahí podemos salir sin problema alguno._

 _Una forma de entrar en el País de las Maravillas para cualquiera que no tenga herencia Cheshire es por el pozo de las maravillas, de la forma por la cual salieron Alistair Wonderland y Bunny Blanc. Además de cómo es que entro Ginger a este; eso sí, muchos podrían perderse en el laberinto de las catacumbas._

 _Para un Cheshire es más fácil, pues conocemos todo tipo de entrada de memoria y además... el País de las Maravillas nos aprecia de sobre manera._

 _Voy para allá para escapar de todos mis compañeros y amigos._

 _Ninguno de ellos me aprecia ¿Sabes?_

 _Es algo gracioso ¿No lo crees? Soy Kitty Cheshire, amante de las bromas y entro entre los personajes favoritos del cuento de Alicia y estoy pensando que el suicidio es una verdadera opción de escape._

 _No me mal entiendas, disfruto mucho de mi destino, y de mi madre; Pero no sé si pueda sobrevivir mucho tiempo sabiendo que MI Lizzie Hearts, MI Elizabeth Hearts me odia._

 _Todo Ever After High me odia, hay un caos creciente en el lugar y va en aumento._

 _Te puedo asegurar que yo me quedaría en este lugar para observar y admirar; Mi madre estaría tan orgullosa de mí._

 _Pero no puedo vivir en un lugar donde no tengo ni siquiera donde dormir._

 _Este es el nivel de importancia que tenemos los Maravillanos en Ever After High._

 _Pero lo mejor será que te siga explicando_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kitty persiguió a Daring durante todo el día, solo para confirmar sus sospechas de que era un mujeriego.

Él había salido con unas 5 chicas de lo que llevaba el día.

Principalmente solía hablar con ellas mientras que se miraba en el espejo y se alababa a si mismo

Kitty gruño mientras que sus colmillos empezaban a salir de la rabia.

—Hey Kitty—Dijo una voz tocándole el hombro.

Todos los pelos de la Cheshire se erizaron al contacto.

Pero al voltear a ver pudo ver que solo era Maddie quien le preguntaba.

—Miau, estoy bien Maddie, solo ocupada—Respondió bajando la guardia y volviendo a vigilar a Daring, que tenía una plática muy amena con Duchess Swan, está totalmente admirada y viendo a Daring con ojos de amor mientras que este se admiraba en el espejo.

—¿La gatita tiene amor para quien no piensa en lo que desea?—Dijo Maddie hablando en enigmañol .

Kitty gruño de repugnancia, pensar que alguien pensaba que ella sentía algo por Daring que no sea odio o repugnancia le resultaba aterradora.

Pero Maddie tomo eso como un sí y empezó a gritar el nombre de Daring para tratar de llamar la atención.

Pero Kitty le tapó la boca y evito que siguiera.

—Escucha bien Madeline, no me gusta Daring, lo detesto en realidad por razones incompresibles para tu pequeña y loca mente, estoy vigilando para tratar de hacerle una broma brutal a nuestro querido Daring.

—Es una sombretastica idea—Se alejó para irse no sin antes decir—Nos encantamos luego.

Kitty rodo los ojos cuando vio que Maddie se alejaba antes de seguir vigilándolo.

Al final del día descubrió que Daring tuvo más de 10 citas con diferentes chicas que cayeron bajo el mismo engaño que Lizzie.

Pensó que ella podría organizar una cita para que todas las novias de Daring se encontraran en un mismo lugar junto a él y entonces se desvelarían sus verdades. Inmediatamente descarto esa idea, demasiado Cliché y aburrido.

Haría sufrir a Daring a como diera lugar.

Y eso no le quedaba duda alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Desquerido Diario:_

 _Llegue al país de las Maravillas y ahora estoy con mi madre._

 _Tengo que admitir que fue un total error pensar por un momento en mi vida que mi madre me mataría por decirle que soy homosexual._

 _Tengo que darme un logro a mí misma por al fin admitir que me gustan las chicas, ¡Lo admito! ¡Le bateo para el otro lado y estoy completamente enamorada de Lizzie Hearts!_

 _Mi madre me apoyo y me dijo que no había ningún problema, que era muy común en nuestra familia hubiera homosexuales._

 _Más sin embargo no me siento mucho mejor, mi sentido del humor se ha ido y cada vez estoy mucho más deprimida._

 _La Reina de Corazones vino a visitar a mi madre el otro día, ella logro verme y me pregunto acerca de Lizzie._

 _No tuve corazón para decirle la verdad acerca de ella y su horrible futuro que le aguardaba, me conforme con decirle que era muy feliz en Ever After High, al parecer eso la tranquilizo y después de un rato se fue._

 _Ojala yo también me pudiera tranquilizar con saber que Lizzie era feliz._

 _Me encantaría que todo siguiera como antes; antes de que Daring entrara en el juego._

 _Si tan solo no hubiera sido más valiente nada de esto habría pasado_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Se puede saber por qué has estado espiando a Daring, Katherine?—Gritó furiosa Lizzie al momento de entrar a la habitación de ella y Maddie—Te juro que hare que te corten la cabeza

—Miau, relájate dulce _corazón rojo,_ yo no he estado espiando a Daring—Mintió, no podía evitar que su corazón salta se de alegría al ver a Lizzie.

¿Qué? Inclusive la infame Katherine Cheshire podía fantasear en algún momento de romanticismo.

—Te vi en las últimas tres citas que he tenido con él—Respondió ella sin mirarla a los ojos.

Lizzie tenía un punto, Kitty había estado en las últimas 50 citas del príncipe encantador alrededor de los últimos 7 días espiándolo para encontrar un punto débil o un patrón , pero lo único que lograba ver era que el chico tenia citas, en donde el chico les decía cosas bonitas a las chicas mientras que se admiraba en el espejo y se sonreía sí mismo, mientras todas las chicas creían que los guiños y sonrisas eran para ellas.

Kitty había pensado que tal vez sería buena idea decirle a Apple White acerca de Daring (Ya que ella en si era su novia "Oficial"); pero volvió a descartar esa idea, sería demasiado aburrido y un poco soso para una Cheshire.

Empezaba desesperarse, no soportaba ver como su amada _Principessa_ perseguía como loca al príncipe narcisista. Cambiando todo lo que ella representaba y su actitud para tratar de llamar su atención, perdiendo cada vez más su actitud maravillana (Pues está ya no amenazaba a nadie con decapitarlo y había dejado de hablar en enigmañol y maravillano) para tratar de encajar con los demás, cosa que a hasta hacia un tiempo no le importaba.

—Ok, tal vez he estado siguiéndole un poco ...—Confesó, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

Más sin embargo esto solo logro que la Princesa de Corazones se enfureciera más— Te pido amablemente Kitty que te alejes de él, pues no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad por siempre y para siempre por un chico—Respondió, de la manera más diplomática posible.

Pero esto solo pudo confirmar lo que Kitty pensaba; en cualquier otro momento ella hubiera gritado que si se acercaba a Daring haría que le cortaran la cabeza, y ahora no se molestó en gritar si quiera, además de que le había dicho por su apodo, Kitty, y entre Maravillanos era poco común decirse sus diminutivos, y menos en ocasiones como estas.

Gruño un poco antes de responderle—Estas cambiando Elizabeth, y no para bien, estás perdiendo tu locura como conejo en selva, el rey está provocando que el cable se acabe —Volvía a hablar en Maravillano, pero esta vez intencionalmente, solo para notar que Lizzie la miraba extrañada.

—Te recomendaría que empieces a tratar de adaptarte como yo Kitty, admitámoslo ¡Nunca regresaremos al País de las Maravillas! Lo mejor será adaptarse y tener la vida aquí, y yo quiero tener mi vida con Daring, ya que él y yo nos amamos y tú deberías encontrar a alguien también.

Kitty abrió los ojos sorprendida, Lizzie empezaba a olvidar como era el idioma Maravillano y dejaba de entenderlo, pero eso no era lo que más le dolió, si no las palabras crueles que su mejor amiga le había dicho _"Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar y esa eres tú"_ pensó, más sin embargo solo le dijo — Tengo que irme Elizabeth, búscame cuando recuperes tu locura—Y desapareció con un ¡Poof!

Volvió a aparecer en una rama que había tomado como suya en mitad del bosque encantado, donde dejo que las lágrimas cayeran sin control sobre ella.

Estaba perdiendo a la chica de sus sueños y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, en este momento probablemente la odiaría.

Entonces encontró la broma que estaba buscando.

Al fin tenía el plan para vengarse de Daring Charming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Desquerido Diario:_

 _Mi mamá ya se fue de la casa._

 _Es una costumbre entre los Cheshire no quedarnos en un mismo lugar por más de una semana o dos, si lo hacemos empezamos a ponernos ansiosos y muy irritables._

 _Más sin embargo yo le pedí quedarme aquí._

 _No estoy dispuesta a seguir a mi madre en sus bromas y en crear caos si ni siquiera puedo desaparecer._

 _Como por comer y duermo por dormir._

 _Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido._

 _Esta no es la Kitty Cheshire que todos conocen, pero no puedo simplemente sonreír y fingir que estoy bien cuando la verdad es otra._

 _Eso iría en contra de mi moral._

 _Y ante todo debo conservar aunque sea uno de mis ideales ¿No?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Vamos guitarquero, tu y yo sabemos que lo deseas más que nada—Dijo Kitty con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

—No lo sé Kitty, mira, es peligroso, ¿Qué tal si me quedo como una chica?—Sugirió nervioso Sparrow Hood

—Meow, no te preocupes pelirrojo, es un hechizo que las Gatas Cheshire conocemos de memoria—Chasqueó los dedos y en ese instante la gatita paso a ser un 'Gatito'—¿Por qué crees que en Alicia siempre somos mencionado como "El Gato Cheshire"?

—Tengo que admitir que eres muy guapa como Gato—Dijo Sparrow.

—Lo se querido, lo sé—Dijo ella, poniendo uno de sus dedos en su pecho antes de volverse a transformase a chica—Entonces...¿Qué dices? Es un trato que nos beneficiará a todos, tú obtienes tu sueño húmedo con Daring y yo tengo mi venganza.

Sparrow lo analizo por un segundo y después asintió con la cabeza. Ambos estrecharon sus manos y con una sonrisa de victoria Kitty desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña gatita seguía vigilando a Daring, esta vez no con la intención de observar y aprender su patrón, si no para ver como caía en la trampa.

Una chica pelirroja paso frente a él, aparentemente muy concentrada en su espejófono.

Pero Daring dejo de admirarse en el espejo por un momento para observar a aquella chica que lo había cautivado

Sin pensarlo por un minuto el hijo mayor de los Charming se acercó a "ella".

—Hola guapa ¿Pasas mucho por aquí?—Preguntó el rubio acercándosele.

Sparrow sonrió y le siguió el juego—En realidad soy nueva en el instituto —Dijo con un toque de timidez e inocencia.

Kitty rió para sí misma, su plan salía tal y como lo planeaba.

—¿A sí?—La cara de Daring se iluminó—Pues me presento, soy Daring Charming, hijo del Príncipe Charming ¿Y tú eres?

—Yo soy Spa...—Se detuvo en seco—Sparrow, Sparrow Hood

—Un placer Spairyn, ven te presentare la escuela.

Sparrow rió un poco y se fueron caminando.

Pagaras el día que decidiste acercarte a Lizzie Hearts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Desquerido Diario:_

 _Creo que no estoy mejor que la última vez que te escribí._

 _Mi mamá vino a visitarme y me recomendó que tratara de buscar a antiguos amigos ahora que estaba en el País de las Maravillas de regreso._

 _Mi único amigo aparte de Maddie, Lizzie, Alistair o Bunny es el caballero Blanco (Darling Charming) y está en Ever After._

 _El caballero Rojo, Chase, siempre me cayó mal, demasiado correcto y seguidor de las reglas para mí._

 _Mi cabello está perdiendo color, ni siquiera recuerdo como era sonreír._

 _Hace tanto que no lo hago que ya olvide como era._

 _Creo que debería llamarme solo Katherine._

 _Ya no soy digna de llamarme Cheshire._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y... ¿Cómo fue?—Preguntó Kitty al día siguiente en el bosque encantado junto con Sparrow

—Gracias Kitty de verdad—Respondió—Descubrí que no debería seguirlo, es demasiado narcisista y además de ser pésimo en la cama, besa horrible.

—Gracias a los dioses que tu si tienes juicio—Hizo una pausa y continuo—Ahora necesito que pasemos a la siguiente parte del plan.

Daring caminaba junto con Duchess Swan por el parque cuando "Spairyn" se le acerco amenazadoramente.

La mayoría de las novias de Daring estaban alrededor, pero todas concentradas en sus cosas.

Kitty pudo divisar a lo lejos como Lizzie estaba en un café, tomando un... ¿Capuchino?

Rodo los ojos, en unos pocos minutos Lizzie volvería a tener su locura y mandaría decapitar a Daring.

Sparrow se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada— ¿Cómo pudiste?—Pregunto indignada.

—Espera preciosa, puedo explicarte lo que sucede—Dijo, pero varias de las chicas que rondaban alrededor empezaban a dejar sus quehaceres y acercarse, entre ellas, Lizzie Hearts.

—Te lo dije todo el tiempo, ¡No soy una ella, soy un él! ¡Soy Sparrow Hood! ¡S-pa-rrow Ho-od!—Dijo él con un toque de molestia, empezaba a cansarse de que Daring no se diera cuenta de que él era un hombre.

Sin embargo la situación favoreció a Kitty y a Sparrow, pues el hechizo termino por desaparecer y Sparrow volvió a la normalidad.

Varios soltaron suspiros de sorpresa, pero solo se podía oír la ensordecedora risa de Kitty por todo el parque; pues la cara de Daring era sorprendente.

—Q-qui-quieres de-de-decir qu-que... ¿¡Me acosté con un hombre!?—Grito asombrado—¡Y estuve besando todo el día de ayer a un chico!

El pequeño príncipe Charming empezó a llorar fuertemente, su orgullo había sido fuertemente lastimado y había sido totalmente humillado.

Sparrow tomó su guitarra y salió de aquel lugar, le guiño un ojo a Kitty que hizo lo mismo, pues él ya había cumplido con la parte del trato.

Bajo del faro donde reposaba para hablar.

Se acercó ligeramente al grupo de chicas que rodeaba a Charming y se puso a lado de Lizzie— Yo te lo advertí Lizzie, te dije que Daring no se importaba en nadie más que en sí mismo pero...

Se detuvo en seco, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como Lizzie se acercaba a Daring para consolarlo, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que esto pasaría desapercibido.

Esto solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la futura Gata Cheshire, nunca había estado tan molesta—¡Suficiente! ¿Qué no lo ven? Si a Daring le paso lo que le paso es por su espíritu mujeriego y Narcisista que tiene, Sparrow le estuvo diciendo todo el tiempo que era él y el siguió creyendo que era una chica...¡Toda esta estúpida broma fue para ayudarlas! Ninguna debería fijarse en alguien como lo es Daring Charming ¿Qué es lo que tienen en la cabeza?

Todas las chicas dejaron de hablar, sin darse cuenta, Kitty había terminado de confesar que todo fue idea suya.

Lizzie, totalmente molesta se acercó a ella muy lentamente.

—No necesitas disculparte _Mi corazón rojo_ entiendo que Daring era importante para ti...—Dijo, creyendo que Lizzie venía a disculparse con ella.

—Kitty... ¿Fuiste tú quién ideó el plan para que Sparrow Hood sedujera a Daring para humillarlo?—Preguntó.

—Pero porrr supuesto, creí que te darías cuenta, el hechizo de transformación es la especialidad de los Cheshire.

—Cuando yo me convierta en la Reina de Corazones, no me importa la amistad por siempre y para siempre que tuvimos Kitty, mi primer mandato será ordenar que te corten la cabeza.

—¿Qué?—Dijo sorprendida, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Toda broma tiene un límite Kitty y tú lo has sobre pasado, no vuelvas a buscarme—Tomo la mano de Daring y lo ayudo a alejarse y a llevarlo con Dexter a su habitación.

De un momento a otro empezó a llover, y esto le sirvió para ocultar las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de Kitty

 _Daring había ganado._

 _Ella perdió._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Desquerido Diario:_

 _Creo que esta será de las últimas veces de las que te escriba._

 _Si alguien me viera ahora dudaría de que fuera parte de algún cuento._

 _Apenas me alimento y duermo, y nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida._

 _Desde mi espejófono pude ver una noticia que cómo decía que Lizzie y Daring confirmaban su relación._

 _El futuro de Elizabeth estaba cada vez más cerca._

 _Hay un cuchillo a unos pequeños pasos de mí..._

 _Tal vez no sea tan mala idea._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Escúcheme bien Grimm, si no saca a esa pequeña mocosa de la escuela ¡Yo! Sacare a mi hijo—Grito el verdadero Príncipe Charming en la oficina del director al día siguiente.

—¡No! No se preocupe mi querido príncipe, yo mismo me encargare de que Kitty Cheshire no vuelva a pisar Ever After High nunca más—Exclamó preocupado, Daring era muchísimo más importante para un cuento más importante que el de Kitty, que podía seguir funcionando sin la ayuda del Gato Cheshire.

—Más le vale Grimm, más le vale.

:_::_:_::_:_::_:_::_:

—Kitty Cheshire, favor de pasar a la oficina del director—Anunció por los altavoces.

Kitty apareció en la oficina, no tenía ninguna intención de caminar por los pasillos.

Todos los alumnos se habían enterado ya de la broma de Kitty, tachándola de malvada traidora sin entender lo que en realidad pasaba.

—Señorita Cheshire, debido a los eventos recientes relacionados con el Príncipe Daring Charming se ha recomendado la expulsión de Ever After High—Las maletas con las cosas de Kitty aparecieron y se posicionaron en sus manos.

Kitty abrió los ojos sorprendida, comparado a lo que había hecho en el festival de primavera esto era nada, y aun así la expulsaban.

Desapareció de Ever After, era un "Gato" no le afectaba dormir en la calle, y podía entrar cuando quisiera gracias a su poder.

Pero eso no evitaba que el caos empezara a crecer.

El caos del que no le gustaba a Kitty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las esperanzas de la Cheshire empezaban a desaparecer.

En lugar de ser ella la de las bromas, las bromas las recibía.

Bromas de mal gusto, burlas, rechazos.

Ni Maddie, Ni Alistair, Ni siquiera Raven le hablaba.

Esto la destrozaba.

Caminaba por el patio de Ever After cuando se encontró con la cabellera Pelinegra de Lizzie.

Sonrió, tal vez si le explicaba la situación ella la perdonaría.

No sabía que podría hacer ahora para enamorar a su _Corazón_.

Se acercó a ella, y trato de llamar su atención, pero solo lograba ignorarla.

Tomo un poco de valor y le hablo.

—¿Quieres escucharme?—Le grito, totalmente alterada—Si yo decidí hacerle esta broma a Daring fue para que tú y todas las demás chicas se dieran cuenta de...

Pero Lizzie volteo a verla y le dijo.

—Escúchame bien Kitty, Daring y yo estamos saliendo, somos muy felices y eso es lo importante, pero tú... tratas de arruinar nuestra felicidad—Su actitud se notaba impasible ante Kitty.

Más sin embargo por el otro lado Kitty se veía contrariada, jamás le espero que Lizzie le dijera eso alguna vez.

—Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría que te fueras, te olvidaras de mí y no me volvieras a buscar, porque no deseo hablar contigo nunca más—Y se alejó, mientras que dejaba a Kitty toda destrozada, con el corazón roto.

Kitty empezó a correr, con un poco de su magia logró que sus cosas llegaran a ella, sabía que ya no importaba si se quedaba en Ever After, había decidido regresar al País de las Maravillas.

Pero entonces choco con alguien.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó sin verla, volviendo a su camino.

—Katherine Cheshire, antes de que regreses a Wonderland tienes un último deseo—Dijo la voz, la cual era claramente reconocida por El Hada Madrina.

Kitty se detuvo, lo único que deseaba más que nada en este mundo era recuperar a Lizzie, pero la magia tenía sus límites.

—No necesitas verme a los ojos, para saber lo que deseas, y bien sabes que no puedo cumplir lo que deseas, pero te puedo mostrar su futuro—Con un movimiento de su varita, el hada hizo que un libro apareciera enfrente de la gatita.

No pasaron más de 3 minutos cuando Kitty salió del trance en cual había entrado por él libro.

—No, no puede ser, ¡Este no puede ser el futuro de _Mi corazón_! Gracias por este último desea Hada Madrina, pero me voy al País de las Maravillas, no puedo seguir en un mundo donde se lo que le depara a Elizabeth y no podré hacer nada para detenerlo—Suspiro asustada, y volvió a correr.

—No pero si hay algo que pu...—Trato de decirle, pero Kitty ya había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Desquerido Diario: (Creo que así es como te iniciaba Katherine)_

 _A mí no me conoces, me presento, soy Elizabeth Hearts, tal vez tú me conozcas como Lizzie Hearts, hija de la Reina de Corazones._

 _Pero lo que te preguntaras es ¿Cómo es que tienes el diario de Katherine? ¿Por qué lo tienes para empezar?_

 _La verdad es que lo he tomado por el mismo caso que lo había hecho Katherine._

 _Necesito un lugar donde desahogarme._

 _La única persona a la que alguna vez le confiaría mi vida sería a Katherine._

 _Pero ahora ella ya no está para decirle que lo siento y que debía haberla escuchado en lugar de al estúpido de Daring._

 _Wow, de verdad que Daring me afecto, no recordaba lo que era ser una Maravillana, ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo el enigmañol! ¡Mi idioma natal! , Katherine... ese nombre me resulta extraño, para ella yo siempre fui Elizabeth, y para mí... ella siempre fue Kitty..._

 _Pero ahora ella está muerta, y es solo por mi culpa._

 _¿O no?_

 _No lo sé; desearía poder volver a hablar con ella._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizzie debía admitirlo. Tomarse las cosas con más calma era muchísimo mejor.

En el País de las Maravillas decir era normal gritar, enfurecerse era de lo más común; en especial para la Reina de Corazones, era su especialidad.

Pero al parecer, en Ever After si gritabas o si quieras hablabas enigmañol eras raro, debías mantener la paz.

Después de la cita que tuvo con Daring había aprendido a tomarse las cosas con calma, puyes al parecer eso le agradaba a su dulce príncipe.

Solo habían tenido otras 2 citas aparte de la del dragón y en estas Daring no paraba de hablar de sí mismo, pero a la princesa no le importaba, él lograba cautivarla.

Pero ella podía entenderlo. Ella misma le había pedido que lo mantuvieran en secreto por la reputación de ella.

Además, Daring era una persona muy ocupada; él era el próximo príncipe Charming, el gran combatiente de Dragones, tenía sentido que no tuviera tiempo para su novia.

Pero hasta para ser paciente tenía un límite.

Una semana después de que ella y Daring se hicieran novios, él llego con una chica pelirroja, muy guapa para su parecer.

Más sin embargo Daring les dijo que era Spairyn Rood, una chica nueva de intercambio y él le presentaba la escuela.

Pero al día siguiente, mientras que Lizzie tomaba un cappuccino (Ese café se había vuelto su favorito, desbancando totalmente al maravillano) vio como Spairyn le recriminaba algo a Daring.

Junto con otras chicas, Lizzie se acercó a observar.

En ese momento pudo ver como Spairyn se transformaba en Sparrow Hood, recriminado algo que Lizzie no llegó a escuchar, pues solo vió como las lágrimas caían desde las mejillas de su amado príncipe.

Corrió para abrazarlo, mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, pensaba en llevarlo a su habitación y calmarlo, no permitiría que su hermano Dexter le molestara, perfectamente sabía la envidia que le tenía por ser el mejor y con un mejor futuro.

Entonces apareció Kitty Cheshire.

Esta última había tenido pequeños problemas en los últimos días, pues la había descubierto vigilando a Daring, pero nunca se había imaginado que alguna vez Kitty haría una broma de esa índole.

Lo peor de todo es que ella se reía de él, y sonriendo, revelo a todas que ella había sido la que había ideado más.

Lizzie se llenó de rabia, ni siquiera llegue a oír lo que ella dijo después, pues me acerque a ella, y tomando una gran paciencia para no darle un golpe en la cara, y solo me límite a pedirle que se fuera, y ella, aparentemente sorprendida, salió corriendo de ahí.

Ayudó a Daring a que nadie le viera en lo que llegaban al castillo; pero cuando llegaron a su habitación, él la beso.

—Mi dulce princesa, le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí, así que ¿Le gustaría ser mi novia, _Mi dulce corazón rojo_?—Pregunto.

Por alguna extraña razón, Lizzie se sintió extraña al oír como Daring le decía, pero sin duda alguna acepto.

Así, Lizzie empezó una "época de ensueño" donde salía con el chico de sus sueños.

Pero no todo fue felicidad, pues, paulatinamente, en las últimas semanas se dio cuenta de que Daring se admiraba y se alababa mucho

Kitty trato de hablar con ella una vez hacia unas pocas semanas, pero ella había decidido romper cualquier lazo con ella, pues eso podría afectar su relación con Daring.

Pero todo tiene un límite.

Habiendo pasado un mes desde que ella y Daring habían empezado a salir y ella deseaba darle un regalo.

Compro un montón de cosas, solo para impresionar a Daring y cuando llegó a verlo...

Se encontró con él, besando a Duchess Swan, en una parte rescondida del castillo.

Dejo caer todos los regalos que traía, sorprendida de lo que le ocurría.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—Pregunto, la rabia corría por sus venas, no podía creer lo que Daring había hecho.

—Ah Lizzie, quería hablarte de esto, verás ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una relación sin los típicos celos de monogamia? Veras, yo puedo salir con todas las chicas que quieras y tú solo me eres fiel a mí.

Lizzie se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba antes de gritar—¡Que te corten la cabeza! ¿¡Acaso tú crees que yo estoy cuerda!? ¿¡Crees que yo, en toda mi vida, iré a estar con un infiel!?—Al instante se calló, intentaba hablar Enigmañol, pero no lo logró.

Empezó a correr, dejando a Daring y a Duchess atrás para buscar a Kitty.

Busco por todo Ever After High a su Antigua compañera, necesitaba pedirle disculpas; pero no encontró a nadie en todo el lugar.

Cansada se disponía a regresar a su habitación cuando se encontró con Bunny.

"No pierdo nada con intentarlo" Pensó—Hola Bunny, de pura casualidad, ¿Has visto a Kitty? La llevo todo el día.

—Regresó al País de las Maravillas—Dijo con indiferencia

Más sin embargo Lizzie abrió los ojos, sorprendida—¿Cómo que regreso? ¿Cuándo?¿Cómo?

—Hace una semanas tal vez, me la encontré mientras huía, ya sabes, el País de las Maravillas tiene inclinación hacia los Cheshire.

Lizzie, salió corriendo, dejando esta vez a Bunny.

Kitty no era la única que conocía una forma de llegar al País de las Maravillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Desquerido Diario:_

 _¿Qué es mejor que un día con el sol de caramelo y la luz de chocolate?_

 _Oh a quién engaño, mi Enigmañol no ha mejorado, estar más de un mes en el país de las Maravillas apenas me ha hecho efecto._

 _Estoy desesperada, de alguna manera no logro comprender lo que mucha gente dice._

 _Jajaja, tal vez, si Katherine estuviera aún conmigo y yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida ella podría ayudarme a superar esto._

 _Jajaja ahora entiendo lo que dice mi madre ..._

 _¡Que me corten la cabeza!_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—Por favor Darling, yo sé que tú eres el caballero blanco, así que si no quieres que revele tu secreto a tu amado padre, además de decirle a Grimm acerca del pasadizo no cerrado, más te vale que me lleves— Exclamo Lizzie durante una plática en la habitación de Darling.

—No lo sé Lizzie, entiende que yo no puedo hacer eso; el País de las Maravillas y yo tenemos un trato, no puedo excederlo.

—Ok. ¡Director Grimm!— Abrió la puerta de la habitación y grito al ver que este se acercaba.

Darling la tomo por detrás, cerró la puerta y después la soltó—Esta bien, está bien está bien, te llevare hacia allá, prepara tus cosas que nos vamos en media hora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambas chicas estaban en frente de unos árboles a las orillas de Ever After.

—Bien, por este lugar hay una entrada — Dijo Darling—El trato que yo tenía con el País de las Maravillas se refería a que yo podría entrar en el País de las Maravillas y a cambio, en ese tiempo yo lo cuidaría como el Caballero Blanco, pero ahora que te voy a llevar a ti, me tomara un poco más de tiempo regresar.

—Lo siento Darling, pero esto es realmente importante—Le respondió.

—Puedo saber ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atosiga?

—Kitty regresó al País de las Maravillas—Esta declaración hizo que Darling se sorprendiera—Estaba muy mal, ella quiso enseñarme algo a su modo y yo... yo la traté muy mal, le dije cosas horribles y ahora necesito disculparme.

—Katherine... Regresó—El semblante de Darling parecía ido, como si algo le hubiera afectado seriamente.

— ¿Estas bien Darling?—Preguntó

—No, Katherine y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y cuando ustedes huyeron del País de las Maravillas me dijo que si ella regresaba alguna vez antes de que el maleficio se rompiera, seria por una razón de peso muy grande, Katherine ha de estar en grandes problemas.

Darling arrastro a Lizzie por los árboles, hasta que en uno entro por una madriguera de conejo, seguida de Lizzie.

Después de unos segundos ellas ya estaban dentro del gran conocido País de las Maravillas.

—El problema será ahora encontrarla, tú y yo sabemos que los Cheshire no se quedan en un mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo.

Pero Lizzie ya se había anticipado a eso y levanto una pequeña luz infrarroja. En unos pocos segundos La gran conocida Gata Cheshire estaba enfrente de ellas.

— ¿Qué deseas Elizabeth?—La Gata Cheshire no se había molestado en siquiera voltear a ver a Lizzie.

Esto contrajo a la pelinegra, jamás se esperó esa actitud tan fría de ella.

—Nos gustaría saber dónde se encuentra Kitty—Habló Darling, al ver como su amiga se quedaba estática.

—Ah, tú debes ser quien se esconde tras el caballero Blanco—Esta se arrodillo ante Darling, lo cual le provocó la indignación de Lizzie, pues en el País de las Maravillas, ella era una princesa y no Darling—Un placer, no se preocupe, entiendo que su identidad sea secreta, solo mi Kitty, yo y supongo que Elizabeth lo saben.

—Oh, bueno pues... Gracias—Se sonrojo un poco ante el cumplido, en el País de las Maravillas no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos elogios como cuando era Darling Charming.

—Respecto a su pregunta, más le vale que sea para irte a disculpar de lo que sea que le hayas hecho Elizabeth, estoy preocupada por ella. Verás, llegó hace un mes, vivíamos a las orillas, llego totalmente triste, en la semana que me quede con ella no paro de llorar ni un solo día, y cuando nos tocó irse... ella se decidió quedar. La he estado visitándolos últimos días y solo ha empeorado... No sé porque ni como, pero sé que tú eres la culpable de que mi hija este de esa forma Elizabeth, así que espero, que al menos, tengas un buen plan—Y desapareció por completo, con una sonrisa cargada de furia, pero se regresó al instante—Por si te interesa saber, creo que mi hija estaba enamorada de ti.

—Espera, ¿Cómo que estaba? ¿Kitty... me amaba?—Quiso preguntar Lizzie, pero ya había desaparecido.

Lo que la Gata Cheshire había dicho la dejo sin palabras, eso explicaba porque parecía que Kitty sentía celos de Daring _**,**_ su gran preocupación hacía ella, porque parecía que cada que le hablaba de un tema personal o se desvestían para una pijamada ella parecía sonrojarse a más no poder y esa extraña obsesión que tenía con decirle _Mi Corazón Rojo_.

—Mira Lizzie, yo sé que lo que te dijo la Gata Cheshire fue sorprendente, pero en realidad era algo muy obvio, ella me lo confesó hacía algunos años, pero tenía miedo ¿sabes? Miedo de que tú la fueras a rechazar, de que trataras de alejarte de ella solo por ser diferente a ti, así que se conformó con tu amistad. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero cuando te enamoraste de Daring ella hizo todo lo posible para que te dieras cuenta de quién era él, sin importar si tú te enamorabas de ella o no, no queria que tu sufrieras.—La miro fijamente a los ojos, antes de continuar—Daring puede ser mi hermano, pero no puedo negar que él es un mujeriego de primera.

La chica asintió, no podía creer que su mejor amiga tuviera esos sentimientos por ella, pero antes de arreglar el asuntó tenía que encontrarla, ella hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarla y lo que ella le dio a cambio fueron palabras hirientes e insultos.

Lizzie empezó a correr, con dirección a las orillas de El País de las Maravillas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vió que Darling no la seguía.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede?—Pregunto—¿Por qué no continuas?

—Necesito irme, es ahora donde tengo que convertirme en el Caballero Blanco, te buscare más adelante, ve con Katherine.

Lizzie asintió antes de salir corriendo en dirección a las Orillas del País de las Maravillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Aquí es—Vió una gran casa, algo parecida a lo que era una mansión, "Los lujos que puede llegar a tener un Cheshire" Pensó.

Entro por la puerta e intento llamar a la gatita—¿Kitty?, ¡Kitty! Soy yo.. Lizzie, necesito hablar contigo.

Más sin embargo nadie respondió.

Reviso toda la mansión hasta que solo le quedo una.

Al abrir la puerta quedo horrorizada por lo que vió.

Kitty estaba en el suelo, agonizando, la sangre escurría por todos su brazos.

Lizzie se acercó a ella totalmente horrorizada, pudo ver que Kitty había cambiado mucho.

Su cabello Lavanda ahora era totalmente gris, como si no tuviera sentimiento alguno.

Su cara tampoco estaba mejor, su palidez podría confundirse con la de un fantasma.

—¡Kitty!—Exclamó—Que... ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

—Elizabeth...—Fue solo un susurro, la pequeña gatita no podía seguir mucho tiempo—Perdóname... pero... no

—Shh, no hables, estarás bien, buscare a tu madre, ella sabrá que hacer.

Más sin embargo el tiempo se le acababa, y en un momento Lizzie sintió como Kitty se sentía cada vez más fría.

—¡No Kitty!—Sin duda alguna la Princesa de Corazones no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se solucionaba un caso como era una cortada de venas, así que tomando la opción que una vez vió donde revivían a alguien con la respiración deboca a boca, Lizzie "beso" a Kitty.

Kitty rió un poco, sabía perfectamente que ella no sabía nada de medicina ni resucitación, asi que con su último aliento dijo— Ah, entonces si te preocupas por mí—Toco suavemente la mejilla de Lizzie antes de caer por fin

—¡No Kitty!—Gritó, el mayor dolor de su corazón.

 _Por primera vez..._

 _La Reina de Corazones perdió._

 **Epilogo**

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Que te corten la cabeza!—Gritó a una chico de cabello rubio, que al parecer trataba de decirle algo, a ella y a todo el jurado.

Al parecer una chica, parecida a un conejo, lloraba desconsoladamente al oír esta declaración.

—No Lizzie, escúchame, esta no eres tú, no eres la Lizzie Hearts que todos conocíamos, piensa un poco ¿Crees que a Katherine le hubiera gustado que terminaras así?—Proclamaba a los cuatro vientos.

Al oír el nombre de Katherine algo se activó dentro de la retorcida mente de la ahora Reina de Corazones.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir ese nombre? ¡No sé lo que ella le gustaría porque ella está muerta!—Rió un poco más

—No te preocupes Lizzie, soy el único aparte de Darling que sabe que Katherine está muerta, pero no es tú culpa, fueron las situaciones quienes la arrastraron a ello—Decía el chico con mucha calma y compasión una vez que la tuvo enfrente.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza—¡Tú no sabes nada!—Tomó el hacha que tenía uno de sus guardias—Y yo no soy Lizzie Hearts, ¡Soy la Reina de Corazones! ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de decirme por otro nombre! y sin dudarlo ni por un solo segundo, corto de un hachazo la cabeza de aquel chico.

—Jajajaja, esta, la quiero en mi cuarto—Rió mientras que se alejaba de todos.

"Lizzie había caído en un nivel de locura suprema" Pensó aquel conejo mientras se alejaba días después.

 _Sin saberlo, Lizzie había asesinado a su amigo de la infancia Alistair._

 _Y había condenado a Bunny al mismo destino que el de Kitty._

-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Esta historia la había subido anteriormente a Wattpad, pero ahora la pude subir aquí_**


End file.
